


Den Lille Havfrue

by TQ121



Series: BL Summer Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cecaelias, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Rhys goes snorkeling. And octopus hybrid Vasquez finds a new pet.





	Den Lille Havfrue

**Author's Note:**

> BL summer bingo fill for Snorkeling

The sun was brilliant and the water cold when Rhys slipped into the waters of Aquator. He ignored the tour guide droning about safety and where not to go. Rhys was more than confident in his abilities. He was a strong swimmer, and having lived on Pandora for the past ten years rebuilding Atlas he had seen his fair share of danger. 

Rhys fitted the snorkel in his mouth feeling the stretch of it and lowered the goggles. The water was clear and beautiful, and Aquator was more than living up to its reputation as a must see tourist spot. 

It certainly beat the endless sand of Pandora. 

Casually Rhys swam through the coral away from the tour guide looking for his own adventure. 

Fish coming in brilliant primary colors darted around the coral and the greenery. Some seemed shy while others ducked under Rhys' shadow to hide from greater dangers. It was an underwater spectacle that Rhys enjoyed.  

He practically snorkeled through a travel advertisement but it was so much more. Perhaps that was because of the money Atlas raked in that Rhys was able to get the maximum worth out of this vacation.  

It was perfect until he rested his hand on a piece of coral that was squishy. Jerking his hand back Rhys shook it in disgust, and glanced where the pink coral he grabbed was no longer there. He shuddered wondering what kind of weird slug he might have touched.  

Looking around Rhys noticed that the fish where suddenly scarce, and he decided to surface to check where he was compared to the boat. 

Popping up from the water the sun warmed his wet skin, and he spat out the snorkel and lifted up his goggles. Turning around Rhys found the boat and blanched. He was much further away than he intended to be.  

The sun was warm and seductive, and instead of heading back Rhys looked up at the sky and soaked it's rays. He could feel his stress melting off his shoulders, and if he was a cat he would have purred. 

But his enjoyment was short lived as Rhys was yanked back underwater. He gasped for one last gulp of air before he was disorientated from the roaring water. 

Iron like cords wrapped around him holding his arms to his chest and curling around his legs. Rhys struggled and his hair floated wildly as he wiggled, but a tight squeeze and the air left his lungs in a huge bubble.  

His lungs burned and his teeth ached. Rhys needed to breath, and he was too panicked to realize he was going to drown. 

Then warmth touched his skin, and he gulped down sweet air. 

"Don't worry I've got you air breather." A deep voice rumbled in Rhys' ear. 

Rhys tried to see his attacker, but strong arms squeezed. Looking down he saw large hairy arms around his chest sharing space with long thick tentacles that changed color to match his wet suit. "Oh god." 

The cecaelia laughed and the big hands roamed over Rhys chest feeling along the long scars before sliding up to find his nipples. "Vasquez will do for now." 

Vasquez' beard scratched at Rhys' neck, and skilled fingers plucked at Rhys nipples hardening them so they stuck out. "I've been looking for a new pet. I just didn't think it would be a cute little air breather." He cooed, and Rhys struggled anew. 

Fear thrummed through Rhys. “No, no, no, let me go.” 

One tentacle wrapped around Rhys mouth, and it’s suckers held on to his face. It only scared him more, and he shook trying to loosen his arms.  

The water splashed but Vasquez held tight. His tentacles wrapped around Rhys' legs, and pulled them apart. His ass was pulled against the cecaelia, and he felt something between his cheeks. Rhys wasn't sure how this sea creature was built from the waist down, but what ever it was brushing against his ass was hard and thick. 

Vasquez shushed Rhys condescendingly. "I've got you little guy. I'm going to take good care of you." 

Rhys whimpered, and sucker covered tentacles curled around him exploring his body boldly. They grabbed and stuck like suction cups pulling at the wet suit trying to find a way in. 

One particularly adventures tentacle found an entrance at Rhys' ankle, and slide up his leg. It was slippery, soft, and slide up his wet suit with surprising ease by shrinking and expanding in thickness as it climbed up his leg. Another tentacle found its way up the other leg in the exact same way. Rhys kicked trying to shake his legs free, but Vasquez was stronger than him and had more limbs to hold him down with. 

Teeth and tongue mauled Rhys' neck with no skill. Just in inherent need to mark and claim. Rhys enveloped in arms and tentacles he couldn't get away from could only tremble, and the touches while clumsily where strangely seductive. His heart beat fast, and as he felt a tentacle brush against his mound he whimpered into the one gagging him. 

"What do we have here?" Vasquez whispered, and a tentacle slid between Rhys' folds exploring and teasing. The tentacle was cold and slimy, and Rhys shivered in confused arousal. 

A big hand pawed at Rhys chest and grabbed his nipple and twisted. Normally Rhys no longer any real feeling in them, but the harshness made it too much to ignore. He arched his back trying to get away, but it pushed himself further into the tentacle fondling him. 

Vasquez's tentacles grew more exited twisting and curling around Rhys. "So eager. Don't worry I have plenty to stuff you with." 

Rhys shook and thrashed, and the teasing tentacle slid into him. It started out as something surprisingly manageable, but then grew wider inside him. Rhys blinked back tears feeling it fuck him with little care. 

With a glare he bit the tentacle gagging his mouth. It was like biting a giant rubber band. 

"Fuck!" Vasquez shouted, and the tentacle jerked away from Rhys mouth. 

The defiance didn't give Rhys any rest, as the tentacle inside him forced its self up further. His eyes roll up, and he moaned deep in his throat. 

"You'll regret that." Vasquez's threat was hot in Rhys' ear.  

Any response Rhys had died on his lips as a tentacle wrapped around his neck and squeezed, and a hand grabbed his face in a crushing grip. "Open up." 

Rhys shook his head, while the tentacle rubbed slime against his face. 

"Don't test me further." Vasquez shoved a finger past Rhys lips. Rhys kept his teeth clenched making Vasquez's finger impotently slide against them. 

To his surprise the tentacle shoved in him pulled out, but he could feel how wet he was from the violation. The fact he was wet and he ached for more made him whimper in humiliation. 

Two more tentacles slid under his wet suit and pulsed and pulled in a group effort. Vasquez grunted and his breath smelled like fish, but it wasn't Rhys' main concern as the tentacles ripped through fabric. They stopped holding him still, and tugged the torn fabric away from Rhys' kicking legs. 

"Stop!" Rhys shouted, and the tentacle caressing his cheek dived between his lips down his mouth into his throat. Gagging he struggled more as Vasquez spun him around, and sat him down on his cock. 

Rhys blinked back tears feeling the hard shaft slide too deep too fast, and for a brief horrified moment he though the tentacle in his throat and the cock would meet in the middle. Instead he was treated to another tentacle caressing his asshole, and it pushed slowly in. 

Holding Rhys with his many tentacle's Vasquez ran his hands over Rhys' face watching his tentacle fuck his mouth. "You look good stuffed full." 

Vasquez's cock was big and fat, and rubbed against Rhys' swollen clit with every thrust. Grunting he was forced to take every teasing stroke, and a treacherous part of him wanted to reach between his legs and finish himself off. It didn't matter as he was held tight, and forced to take every brutal thrust in his holes. 

Rhys grudgingly admitted it was the best fuck he'd had in years. 

Hands held Rhys' face still, and he was forced to keep eye contact with Vasquez. He cooed with false sweetness. "That’s better. All you needed was a cock to quiet you down." 

The tentacle in Rhys' ass pushed even further up and he trembled. Tentacles took over the work Vasquez's hands had abandoned. They brushed against the scars on his chest briefly, but didn't stay long as they went right for his nipples. They moved and teased trying to get more of a reaction. The stimulation was too much and too odd, and then one of the suckers caught one and pulled. 

"Mmmm!" Rhys arched back unable to escape, but it made him rock onto Vasquez's cock. 

Vasquez grunted, and thrusted back harder pushing them through the water with the force of it. "Don't worry, I'm going to fuck you stupid." 

Rhys grunted, and his slick spread between his legs mixing in water. Vasquez was so big around him, so dominating that he couldn't take it. 

His eyes rolled back, and he squeezed around Vasquez as the blood roared in his ears. His body felt like it was on fire, and Rhys blinked back the tears threatening to fall. 

Vasquez didn't stop. He just kept thrusting, and the many tentacles gripping him squeezed and forced themselves deeper into Rhys. The one in his ass was particularly active fucking him in rhythm with Vasquez' cock. 

It just prolonged his orgasm until Rhys was so sensitive it hurt. He wanted to wiggle away, but he was held tight. The tentacle in his mouth forced its self down his throat more roughly and he choked and gagged. The suction cups stuck to his throat grabbing it as if it was trying to climb all the way down. 

"God your tight." Vasquez groaned into Rhys shoulder. His beard was scratching the sensitive sink on Rhys' neck and rubbing it red. "Damn your need for air." 

He grunted like a huffing beast, and if Rhys could get over the feeling of being full he would have noticed how Vasquez struggled to stay afloat. The sea monster wanted nothing more than to fuck Rhys into the ocean floor, but thankfully Rhys head never submerged below the water. 

No matter how hard Vasquez tried to push Rhys into another orgasm the ultra sensitivity wouldn't die down. Rhys sobbed around the tentacle in his mouth, and his teeth dug into it as he hiccuped.  

Vasquez kept at it unwilling to back down, so he soothed Rhys with a human hand petting back Rhys wet hair. "It wouldn't be so bad if you just give in." Vasquez urged, and his other human hand slipped between them finding Rhys fat clit and rubbed it teasingly. 

His gagged cry vibrated through Vasquez's body as he struggled. It was too much. His clit was always too sensitive after orgasm, and this was torture of the worst kind even as he stayed nice and wet for Vasquez. 

Rhys cheeks had tracks of tears that Vasquez licked off his face, and for the first time Vasquez seemed to be gentle in this whole affair. "Just let go. I'm not going to let you sink." 

The fucking never stopped but it slowed down even as the tentacles and hands petted his body. The suckers caught on his scars and finally left his poor nipples alone. Still Vasquez wouldn't take his fingers off his damn clit, and it hurt and he shook. Despite it all he could feel another climax approaching. 

Vasquez seemed dead set on forcing another orgasm, but Rhys couldn't relax enough to reach it. It was too weird and too sudden, but the cecaelia was too stubborn to stop. 

"Come on you've got this." Vasquez soothed, and Rhys was so overwhelmed his brain started disconnecting. "Just give in to me." 

The words penetrated into Rhys' mind and he arched once more. He was thrashing, and it wasn't until his hands touched the shoulder of the cecaelia did he realize they were free. Instead of pushing Vasquez away he heled onto those strong fuzzy shoulders, and shook as he was taken over with painful pleasure once more. 

He screamed into Vasquez's slick black hair not noticing or caring that his mouth was free as well. 

Rhys' respite was short lived, as cold glass was pushed to his lips."Drink it" 

Rhys shut his mouth and shook his head wide eyed. He was more fearful than defiant. 

A growl was all the warning Rhys got as he was pulled in close to Vasquez. The tentacles roamed his body possessively, and Vasquez pulled his hair back. "Don't play like this. You felt how good it was to give into me, and now you just have to do it one more time." 

Rhys bit his lip moving his face away from the vial. 

"Open!" Vasquez growled and thrusted hard into Rhys' sore sex. 

He was rewarded with a gasp, and poured the viscus liquid into Rhys' mouth. 

Rhys reared back to spit it in his face, but a hand clamped over his mouth. The blue fluid made his mouth feel warm and tingly as if he was once again trapped in a mind shattering orgasm, and before long he needed to swallow so he wouldn't choke. 

The deed done Vasquez completely detangled himself from Rhys. His own cock was soon lost in the curl of tentacles unsatisfied. Vasquez had to wait. It wasn't his strong suit but he would be rewarded soon enough. 

Rhys gasped and arched splashing around in the water like a fish on land. His legs snapped together like two magnets unable to break apart, and his muscles ached as they had when he had grown too fast as a child. 

He desperately tried to grab at something to steady himself and hold on, but there was nothing in the water aside from himself. He bit into his lip and his teeth grew sharp and pointed cutting into the flesh. His nails grew sharp like claws and cut into the wet suit that seemed to tighten too tight around his neck. 

It was choking him and his new claws made quick work of the fabric, and gills fluttered in the air looking for water to filter. 

Toes disappeared, and fins too their place, while his skin turned cold and clammy. 

Gasping he reached desperately for Vasquez the only one who knew what was going on. 

"Help!" He croaked with a parched throat. His body was now turned into a sleek swimming machine, but he didn't know how to use it. 

Vasquez smirked and shoved Rhys head under the water. 

No longer feeling oxygen deprived he fought his way up, but Vasquez grabbed Rhys' wrist in a crushing grip dragging him down into the depths of the sea. 

The last thing any air breather heard from either of them was "You're mine now." 


End file.
